sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cheese o Chao
*''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic Rivals'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] *''Sonic Runners'' }} |media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics |realcreator = Sonic Team |japanactor = Ryō Hirohashi |nickname = Cheese the Chao''Sonic the Hedgehog Sticker Collection, p. 10. |age = Unknown |family = Chocola |species = Chao |gender = None |height = 40 cm (1' 3") |weight = Unknown |skin color = Light blue, yellow, pink |eye color = Dark blue |attire = Red bow tie |alignment = Good |affiliation = Team Rose |food = Coconuts |skills = *Flight *Super speed *Enhanced strength *Shapeshifting |imagewidth = 260 px|Box title = Cheese}} 'Cheese o Chao' (チーズ Chīzu?) é o chao mascote pertencente à Cream the Rabbit. É o irmão gêmeo de Chocola. Cheese É uma personagem da série Sonic the Hedgehog. Ele é um Chao neutro, frequentemente usado como um método de ataque por Cream em muitos jogos que ambos aparecem. Cheese é principalmente referido como masculino, pois em Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream pede para Shadow encontrar Cheese, na qual ela diz: "You have to find him", em português, "Você tem que '''encontrá-lo'." Ele é um Chao Único em Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood , e aumenta a sorte de toda a equipe, quando ligado a um personagem, dependendo do seu nível: no nível 1, ele aumenta-o por 5, no nível 2 por 10, e no nível 3 em 15. Cheese é o único Chao no jogo que não pode ser adquirido a partir de um ovo, e é também o único Chao, que tem um significado em um side-quest. Cheese é encontrado em uma caverna que o jogador precisa para subir para acessá-lo. Aparência Cheese tem a aparência de um Chao neutro criança: Ele é azul-claro e tem marcações amarelas na ponta de sua cabeça, mãos, pés e cauda, uma cabeça em forma de bulbo, olhos azuis escuros, uma bola amarela pom-pom pairando acima do topo da cabeça que muda de aparência correspondente às suas emoções, duas asas rosas assemelhantes à de borboletas e uma pequena cauda circular. Ele é distinguível de outras Chao por seu laço vermelho (A cor pode ser rosa, dependendo do jogo jogado). Personalidade Cheese é um Chao muito leal e está sempre pronto para ajudar Cream. O seu humor tende a refletir Cream, como um "sentimento compartilhado": quando Cream está feliz ou chateada, assim está Cheese. Poderes e habilidades Cheese é a principal forma de ataque da Cream - Cream o lança como um míssel. Nos jogos de Sonic Advance, Cheese destrói inimigos, fazendo de Cheese uma arma valiosa. El também é capaz de criar tornados em Sonic Battle. Cheese também tem a capacidade de se transformar em uma versão Chao de Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, e Amy, todavia, isto só aparece no jogo Sonic Advance 3. Em Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Cheese tem a capacidade de aumentar significativamente a sorte de todos os membros da equipe durante uma batalha. Relações Cream the Rabbit Cream é a melhor amiga e parceira de Cheese. Os dois são raramente vistos afastados uns dos outros e eles compartilham um vínculo estreito. Os dois trabalham bem juntos e até mesmo dão uns aos outros coragem, nas batalhas mais difíceis. Chocola Chocola é o irmão de Cheese que aparece em Sonic Heroes. Parece que ele se preocupa profundamente com Chocola como ele mostra tristeza em Sonic Heroes, quando ele descobre que seu irmão está desaparecido e Cheese sai para resgatá-lo. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic ocasionalmente vai a Cream e Cheese para salvá-los, ao longo da série. Em outras mídias Sonic X Artigo principal: Cheese the Chao (Sonic X) Cheese é uma das personagem principais de Sonic X, mais uma vez aparecendo como o fiel animal de estimação de Cream the Rabbit. Trívia * O nome Cheese vem da comida "cream cheese", que combina com o fato de que a Cream é raramente vista sem ele. * É possível para o jogador obter mais do que um Cheese em Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. * Estranhamente, quando Cream equipa Cheese em Sonic Chronicles, Cheese vai ficar ao seu lado mesmo quando ela lança-o em um inimigo. * Cheese tem a capacidade de pairar no ar, como o Chao da série Sonic Adventure, que como Tails, só pode voar por alguns segundos antes de ter que pousar. * Em Sonic Colors, Cheese parece estar sem o seu laço vermelho. * Em Sonic Chronicles : The Dark Brotherhood, há um Chao chamado Cheezlet que é muito semelhante ao queijo. * Sonic Free Riders é o primeiro jogo do Sonic que o Chesse não está com Cream ao longo da história, embora ela faz referência a ele, juntamente com sua mãe em uma cutscene. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chao Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Heróis